Life With The Shadowhunters
by Silver Moonlight Blossom
Summary: When Hayley is sucked into the world of Shadowhunters, what's going to happen? She'll meet up with the group we all know and love of course! There may be a couple crazed fan moments of course but Hayley definately won't mess up the plot. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people around the world! I have decided to do a Mortal Instrument FF! I have been wanting to do one forever now but just didn't know what to do. I hope you like this story! :)

ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE

**Summary**

**When Hayley is sucked into the world of Shadowhunters, what's going to happen? She'll meet up with the group we all know and love of course! There may be a couple crazed fan moments of course but Hayley definately won't mess up the plot. Or will she?**

**Chapter One**

Oh how I hated siblings. They won't shut up! I'm sick of it. At least I have my books. There's never a dull moment in a world of words. But before I go into that, let me introduce myself. I'm Hayley, one of those book nerds you see in school. No, I don't have big black rimmed glasses or stupid braces or anything like that. I'm actually pretty freakin' awesome if I do say so myself. I'm that kid that everybody likes, the one that knows practically everybody. But enough of that, let's get back on track shall we?

I was really aggravated with my siblings one day so I went upstairs to my room to read. I have a whole wall of books that I've gotten over the years. Romance, Mystery, Paranormal, you name it, I got it so it usually takes a while for me to pick a book. But not today. Nope, this time I had a special book in mind. Or books if you want to put it that way. I wanted to read the best series in the world: The Mortal Instruments. I gently pulled the books from the shelf and sat down in my old rocking chair, ready to journey to the world of Shadowhunting.

**That's it for now but if you review, you'll get another chapter! So go push that button and tell me what you think!**

**-SMB**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the world! I am back with another update.

ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE

**Summary**

**When Hayley is sucked into the world of Shadowhunters, what's going to happen? She'll meet up with the group we all know and love of course! There may be a couple crazed fan moments of course but Hayley definitely won't mess up the plot. Or will she?**

**Chapter Two**

I was at the part where Clary was talking to Hodge in the first book when I heard somebody knocking at my door. If that was my annoying brat of a sister, I was about to be really mad. I groaned as I got up to open the door. I opened the door and just about screamed.

There was white everywhere. I saw a figure walking towards me and when it was a couple feet away, it stopped. In front of me was a cat. But it wasn't just any cat, no, this was _Church_ the cat. He stared at me for a moment, turned around, and started walking. I decided to follow because, well, it's _Church_. And who wouldn't want to follow him?

We walked a couple feet when I stopped. Church, sensing he was the only one still walking, stopped and looked at me. I told him to wait and ran back to my room. I grabbed _City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels, _and for good measure, _The Clockwork Angel._ I stuck them in a backpack and ran back to Church with the backpack flying behind me.

I smiled at Church and we began walking again. A couple of minutes later, the white began to fade away. Now I was walking down a hallway. Church ran ahead and stopped at a closed door. I reached him and pointed at the door questioningly. He rubbed against my legs and nudged me forward. I opened the door to see a huge room. A huge room with people in it. But these people weren't any ordinary people. These people were the _Lightwoods._

**There ya go! The second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Oh! One more thing!  
Thanks go to the wonderful (and anonymous) Danielle!**

**Danielle, if you're reading this, I freaked when I saw your review because well, you're my review. So I thank you greatly fo that. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack with another chapter! Thanks to the two people who recently added this story to their Story Alert/ Favorite. You know who you are. o.0 **

**Raven T: Thank you sooo much for that review. It helps a LOT. I really appreciate it. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer as I go. I will try to get varied language so hopefully it will get better. Once again, thanks!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Summary**

**When Hayley is sucked into the world of Shadowhunters, what's going to happen? She'll meet up with the group we all know and love of course! There may be a couple crazed fan moments of course but Hayley definitely won't mess up the plot. Or will she?**

**Chapter Three**

The first one to notice me was Isabelle. Of course! It was the one with the deadly whip. Just my luck. Jace and Alec noticed that she had stopped what she was doing and turned around and stared at me too.

_Oh crap, _I thought._ I am _so_ dead._

The first one to move was Jace. He grabbed a seraph blade and lunged. Toward me. He threw me against the wall and held the blade against my throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He growled.

"Hayley. I have no idea why I'm here but I will gladly tell you as much as I can when you get that seraph blade away from me!" I answered.

He seemed shocked that I stood up to him and slowly stepped away from me.

"Thank you. Now, is there somewhere we can talk in private? What I'm going to tell you may benefit you greatly," I said, not breaking eye contact.

Isabelle walked up to Jace and whispered something to him. He nodded and left quietly.

_Probably something about Clary, _I thought.

"If you'll follow me, Hayley, we can go to the library and you can tell us there." Isabelle said with a smile.

She went around me and left the room. I turned to Alec and smiled. He left without acknowledging me at all.

_Typical Alec_, I thought with a smile.

I left the room and followed Alec and Isabelle to the library. As I walked, I had time to think about what I would say and what had happened.

_I've always wanted this to happen! Part of me is in fan-girl mode but the other part just wants to figure out what the heck happened. I'm thinking I will only use my fan-girliness to distract and annoy. Yea that seems like a good plan. Go Hayley! Now, what should I say... What to do, what to do..._

After a couple more minutes of my thoughtful ranting, Church sauntered up. He stopped when he saw me and watched as I walked by. When I was a couple feet ahead of him, he ran up to me. He walked next to me didn't leave my side for the rest of the quiet walk. We finally stopped and Isabelle opened the door to the library. We walked in to see Jace already there. With were the two people I had yet to see: Clary and Max. I stood there for a moment and then something in my mind clicked. Max was here. That means he hasn't been killed by Sebastian/Jonathon yet. That means that the third book hasn't yet begun!

_At least I have a little bit of an idea of when I came_.

We all sat down and everybody looked at me. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, ready to answer the upcoming questions.

**Well, there you have it. The third chapter! Sorry if anybody isn't like they are in the book. I don't have my copy of the first three books because somebody is borrowing it so it may be a bit different. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I still don't have my books back and I am really craving some _City of Bones_ right now. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter!

ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE

**Summary**

**When Hayley is sucked into the world of Shadowhunters, what's going to happen? She'll meet up with the group we all know and love of course! There may be a couple crazed fan moments of course but Hayley definitely won't mess up the plot. Or will she?**

**Chapter Four**

I knew there would be non-stop questions coming up so I decided to cut in.

"Before I answer any questions, I need to ask one thing. Please be honest with me because this may cut down how much I should tell you. What is the last big thing that has happened?" I asked, hoping to get a specific answer.

There was silence for a moment then Alec leaned over to Jace.

"Should we tell her? She looks like a mundie. And mundies aren't to be trusted," He whispered, though I could still hear him.

Then Max smiled at me and said, "I think we should tell her. She looks nice."

"I think you should listen to Max," I said with a smile. They all stared at me with wide eyes when I said that.

Then I realised my mistake: I had said Max's name.

_Double crap!_

I put my head in my hands and groaned.

_Why is this happening to me? I couldn't have met them _normally_? _I thought.

I looked back up to see Jace's blade at my neck.

Again.

"Look, Jace. I know this is a little weird seeing as I just pop up in the Institute, know important information, know your names, and histories, but you guys really need to trust me on this," I said. I messed up already, why not just wing it now? "Now, where is Church?" I look around to see him right beside the chair I'm sitting in. "There you are! I was wondering where you went off to." I then picked Church up and onto my lap. I turned to Jace and said, "How many times do I need to tell you to get your blade away from me?"

Isabelle went up to him a gently lowered his arm.

"We should answer her and listen to what she has to say, Jace," She said quietly.

I turned to her and smiled, "Thank you Isabelle. Now can we try this again? Go on, sit down." As soon as they were comfortable, I started talking again, "Can you please answer my question _now_?"

"Go on, tell her." Jace said, giving his "special" permission.

They looked at each other, none of them wanting to tell me what I wanted. It was like this for a while more before somebody sighed. Clary.

"I guess I'll tell you. What happened was Simon shot the ceiling out of my apartment building so that the Greater Demon came in contact with light and disappeared."

"There. Now was that really hard? I mean come on. That's all you had to say!" I said impatiently.

I look at all of them and see that each of their expressions are different. Clary was just a little confused. Alec looked like as if he couldn't care less. Max was trying to hold a laugh in. Isabelle was just looking at me curiously and Jace. Jace was...smiling? Woah. That's...different. I looked at them all in slight amusement while I waited for the bombardment of questions. The first question went to Max.

"What's your name?" He asked. I sighed.

_He is just too trusting for my comfort. Maybe I'll be able to change that so he stays away from _certain people_._ I thought.

"I'm Hayley. It's nice to meet you Max," I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me and leaned into his chair. Next question was Clary.

"Why do you look so sad?" She asked.

I looked down at Church in my lap, hiding the tears threatening to fall. The question stung me. I knew why I was sad, it was just...being here with them was overwhelming especially with Max in the room. Sweet little innocent Max...

"I would rather not talk about that right now," I said softly. I looked back up to see them all looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Well, everyone besides Alec and Jace. I reached up and wiped the tears away, ready for the next question. It was Isabelle.

"How did you get in the Institute? Are you a Nephilim?"

"I'm not entirely sure how I ended up in the Institute, just that Church helped. Whether I am Nephilim, I have absolutely no idea," I said honestly.

Then came the next question:

"Wanna find out?"

I looked up to see who had said that.

It was Jace.

And he was up and ready to fight.

**There's chapter four for ya! This one took a little longer then usual because I really needed the books for the answer to Hayley's question. Sorry if it wasn't that detailed. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week, possibly a couple days later. It depends when inspiration strikes. Or when I get my books back. (Which will hopefully be soon!) So update, update, update! **


End file.
